Яо-гай (Fallout 4)
Яо-гай ( ) — существо Fallout 4. Описание Мутировавший медведь, появившийся на пустошах Содружества после Великой войны. Не считая когтей смерти, это самое сильное, быстрое и смертоносное существо, которое встречается на пустошах. Кожа яо-гаев тёмно-сиреневого цвета, местами покрытая шерстью и повсеместно — язвами. Визуально существа значительно крупнее своих довоенных предков. Несмотря на перенесённые мутации, многие яо-гаи крайне восприимчивы к радиации и гибнут в зонах с высоким уровнем облучения, поэтому единственная область, в которой данный вид не обитает на территории Содружества — Светящееся море. Как и все остальные обитатели Содружества, имеют несколько подвидов, и новые, всё более смертоносные подвиды яо-гаев будут встречаться Выжившему с ростом его уровня. Яо-гаи сильны, выносливы и яростно охраняют свою территорию. Они способны наносить значительный урон, а их мощные удары передними лапами трудно пережить. Эти медведеподобные существа также удивительно быстры и атакуют противника при первой возможности''Fallout 4 Vault Dweller’s Survival Guide, стр. 51: ''Yao Guai are strong, durable, and fiercely territorial. They’re capable of absorbing massive amounts of damage, and their powerful strikes can be difficult to survive. These bearlike creatures are also surprisingly fast.. С трупов животных можно получать мясо и шкуры. Виды Карликовый яо-гай Данный подвид выделяется своим размером — он незначительно меньше среднего представителя семейства яо-гаев и уступает своим более крупным собратьям по физическим характеристикам. |уровень = 16 |восприятие = 14 |оз = 350 |оо = 24 |су физ = 40 |су эн = 25 |су рад = 0 |су яд = 55 |агрессия = 1 |уверенность = 4 |помощь = 1 |атака1 = урон 50 |атака2 = |атака3 = |способность1 = |способность2 = |инвентарь = Мясо яо-гая }} Яо-гай |уровень = 26 |восприятие = 13 |оз = 550 |оо = 37 |су физ = 60 |су эн = 40 |су рад = 100% |су яд = 60 |агрессия = 1 |уверенность = 4 |помощь = 1 |атака1 = урон 100 |атака2 = |атака3 = |способность1 = |способность2 = |инвентарь = * Мясо яо-гая * Шкура яо-гая }} Лохматый яо-гай Подвид выделятся своим более длинным и обильным шерстным покровом, который не так часто встречается у других яо-гаев. |уровень = 36 |восприятие = 15 |оз = 700 |оо = 51 |су физ = 75 |су эн = 55 |су рад = 100% |су яд = 70 |агрессия = 1 |уверенность = 4 |помощь = 1 |атака1 = урон 130 |атака2 = |атака3 = |способность1 = |способность2 = |инвентарь = * Мясо яо-гая * Шкура яо-гая }} Светящийся яо-гай Существо подверглось большому воздействию радиации, в результате чего приобрело свойство люминесценции. Эти редко появляющиеся особи, несмотря на зеленоватые оттенки свои частей тела в области туловища и морды, отчасти сохранили шерстный покров. Кожа в местах люминесценции имеет поражения в виде желтоватых образований. Сами же животные создают вблизи себя ощутимый радиационный фон до 4 рад/с. |уровень = 46 |восприятие = 13 |оз = 900 |оо = 65 |су физ = 90 |су эн = 60 |су рад = 100% |су яд = 80 |агрессия = 1 |уверенность = 4 |помощь = 1 |атака1 = урон 165 |атака2 = урон 4 рад/с |атака3 = |способность1 = |способность2 = |инвентарь = * Мясо яо-гая * Радиоактивная кровь * Шкура яо-гая * Ядерный материал }} Белый яо-гай Данный вид получил своё название из-за отсутствия пигмента в своём волосяном покрове. Кроме того, их кожа светлее, чем у других представителей медвежьих, что заметно выделяет этих существ. В сравнении с обычными яо-гаями белые наиболее выносливы и наносят врагам больше урона в бою. |уровень = 56 |восприятие = 13 |оз = 1000 |оо = 80 |су физ = 100 |су эн = 70 |су рад = 100% |су яд = 90 |агрессия = 1 |уверенность = 4 |помощь = 1 |атака1 = урон 175 |атака2 = |атака3 = |способность1 = |способность2 = |инвентарь = * Мясо яо-гая * Шкура яо-гая }} Бешеный яо-гай Наиболее агрессивный представитель стаи, который немедленно нападает на всех, кто не является его сородичем. Большая часть тела животного покрыта красноватыми образованиями. Несмотря на обширные поражения, шерстный покров отчасти сохранён. |уровень = 66 |восприятие = 14 |оз = 1100 |оо = 94 |су физ = 100 |су эн = 85 |су рад = 100% |су яд = 100 |агрессия = 1 |уверенность = 4 |помощь = 1 |атака1 = урон 185 |атака2 = |атака3 = |способность1 = |способность2 = |инвентарь = * Мясо яо-гая * Шкура яо-гая }} Яо-гай-гуль При подключенном дополнении Far Harbor среди прежних видов на Острове будут встречаться яо-гаи-гули. Эти существа подверглись воздействию тумана в большей степени, нежели остальные, что отчасти сделало их похожими на гулей. Их кожа имеет тёмно-зелёный оттенок, а шерстный покров практически весь потерян, из-за чего теперь на их коже видно большое количество шрамов и травм, которые им были нанесены в ходе борьбы. Сами же существа невосприимчивы к радиации, они лечатся под её воздействием. Будут встречаться на Острове при довольно высоких уровня главного героя. |base id = |уровень = 31 |восприятие = 4 |оз = 625 |оо = |су физ = 70 |су эн = 50 |су рад = 100% |су яд = 60 |агрессия = 1 |уверенность = 4 |помощь = 1 |атака1 = урон 115 |атака2 = |атака3 = |способность1 = |инвентарь = * Мясо яо-гая * Шкура яо-гая }} Облучённый яо-гай При подключенном дополнении Far Harbor среди прежних видов на Острове будут встречаться облучённые яо-гаи — разновидность яо-гаев, подвергшихся воздействию тумана, радиации и мутаций в большей степени, нежели остальные. Их выделяет тёмный кожный покров, яркий эффект люминесценции внутренних тканей и многочисленные выросты на туловище, лапах и голове. Данный подвид имеет самые большие клыки — они в два раза больше, чем у обычных представителей семейства медвежьих. Их морда отчасти подверглась дегенерации, а на теле остался незначительный шерстный покров на загривке. Примечательным явлением для данного вида является то, что в области запястья, локтя и плеча на передних лапах, а также на подбородке и в глазных орбитах имеются выросты, предназначение которых неизвестно. Особи очень стойки и свирепы в бою, враждебно относятся к остальным существам и не проявляют агрессии только в отношении друг друга. Под воздействием радиации эти яо-гаи лечатся быстрее, нежели другие, наиболее затронутые радиацией, животные. Этот подвид повсеместно встречается на Острове при высоких уровнях протагониста. |base id = |уровень = 41 |восприятие = 15 |оз = 800 |оо = 51 |су физ = 85 |су эн = 60 |су рад = 100% |су яд = 70 |агрессия = 1 |уверенность = 4 |помощь = 1 |атака1 = урон |атака2 = |атака3 = |способность1 = |инвентарь = * Мясо яо-гая * Шкура яо-гая }} Тёмный яо-гай Это самая опасная разновидность из всего семейства яо-гаев. Очень стойки, выносливы и свирепы в бою и очень враждебно относятся к остальным существам. Этот подвид повсеместно встречается в Содружестве при достаточно высоких уровнях протагониста. Помимо очень редкого шерстного покрова, данный представитель отличается более тёмной кожей. Свежие и ещё не зажившие на теле животного раны, хорошо заметные на фоне тёмной кожи, свидетельствуют о произошедшей борьбе существа с врагами. |уровень = 76+ |восприятие = 15 |оз = 1175+ |оо = 109 |су физ = 100 |су эн = 100 |су рад = 100% |су яд = 125 |агрессия = 1 |уверенность = 4 |помощь = 1 |атака1 = урон 200 |атака2 = |атака3 = |способность1 = |способность2 = |инвентарь = * Мясо яо-гая * Шкура яо-гая }} Местоположение * Яо-гаи встречаются в Содружестве, «Ядер-Мире» и на Острове, в зависимости от уровня Выжившего появляются различные подвиды — более сильные встречаются чаще на высоких уровнях. * Поместье Фэрлайн-Хилл — 2 особи. * Парк Роки-Нэрроуз — 2 особи. * Пост наблюдения «Браво» — в пещере. * Детская площадка «Маленький рыцарь» * Один яо-гай находится южнее одинокой часовни, за скалами в пещерке с трупами рейдера и брамина. * Один яо-гай может гнаться за собакой в случайной встрече. * Над входом в пещеру Убежища 81 . * Медвежья берлога * Электростанция «Ядер-Мира» * Болото Кранберри-Айленда * Остров Охотницы Квесты Проблема с конденсаторами • Необходимо отразить атаку зверей на поселение, в числе которых будут и яо-гаи разных видов. Заметки * Мясо яо-гая входит в состав консервированного мясаДанное существо присутствует в морозильных камерах и на конвейерной ленте консервного завода Большого Луковски.. * При установленном дополнении Wasteland Workshop яо-гая можно поймать в клетку и использовать в дальнейшем для боёв на арене либо оставить в поселении в качестве питомца (+ 7 очков защиты). Без излучателя бета-волн пойманный яо-гай сразу же нападёт на Выжившего, как только клетка будет открыта. Если излучатель будет построен, то пойманное существо будет спокойно бродить по поселению, не проявляя агрессии к Выжившему, поселенцам, одомашненным браминам и остальным мирным и нейтральным обитателям. Следует учитывать, что после поимки яо-гая его могут попытаться освободить другие, дикие представители своего вида, которые попытаются напасть на поселение. Яо-гаи, которые попытаются освободить своего пленённого сородича, имеют меньший уровень, но при нападении на поселение всей стаей могут вызвать большие проблемы и гибель многих поселенцев. К примеру, в случае пленения белого яо-гая на поселение могут напасть 5—6 карликовых особей. В случае налёта на поселение каких-либо противников пойманный и усмирённый яо-гай будет наравне с поселенцами защищать поселение. Если держать в одном поселении в качестве питомца в паре например, с радскорпионом или когтем смерти, то несмотря на постройку излучателя бета-волн яо-гай сразу же начнет бой насмерть, как только главный герой откроет клетку с кем-либо из этих существ. * Можно изготовить чучело головы яо-гая, использовав для этого его мясо и шкуру. * Ожерелье из пальцев яо-гая используется рейдерами «Стая» в качестве лёгкого нагрудного доспеха. * Яо-гаев можно приманивать с помощью гранаты-приманки. Появление Данный вид За кулисами На китайском языке слово «яогуай» ( ) означает «призрак, чудовище». Эти своего рода демоны в китайской мифологии представляли собой, в том числе, физические воплощения умерших животных, с которым плохо обращались при жизни, и вернувшихся, чтобы отомстить. Галерея FO4 Yao guai 2.jpg|Концепт-арт FO4 LS YaoGuai.png|На загрузочном экране FO4 Yao guai.jpg|На природе Fo4 stunted yao guai.jpg|Карликовый яо-гай Fo4 shaggy yao guai.jpg|Лохматый яо-гай Fo4 glowing yao guai.jpg|Светящийся яо-гай Fo4 albino yao guai.jpg|Белый яо-гай Rabid Yao Guai.jpg|Бешеный яо-гай Fo4 dusky yao guai.jpg|Темный яо-гай Fo4FH yao guai ghoul.jpg|Яо-гай гуль Fo4FH irradiated yao guai.jpg|Облучённый яо-гай FO4-mounted-yao-guai-head.png|Голова яо-гая FO4NW Yao-guai necklace.png|Ожерелье из пальцев яо-гая Примечания de:Yao Guai (Fallout 4) en:Yao guai (Fallout 4) es:Yao guai (Fallout 4) ko:야오과이 (폴아웃 4) uk:Яо-гай (Fallout 4) Категория:Существа Fallout 4 Категория:Существа Far Harbor Категория:Существа Nuka-World